


Rewind

by FairyHearts



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Regrets and guilt have become the fuel for Sabo's nightmares as he wishes he could rewind time and change a specific day in time.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Kudos: 1





	Rewind

"If you had been there, do you really think anything would have changed?“

The smell of smoke and sounds of gun fire surrounded me. The last I remember was carrying both of them out of the fire and away from the treacherous territory. Everyone had thought Ace and Luffy would have just made a clean get away and a straight run for it, but they were wrong. I knew them both better. Ace was as hot tempered as I was and Luffy was innocent enough to not realize a simple mistake like turning back for a vivre card could have devastating consequences.

Pipe in hand, Ace on one arm, Luffy on the other we made a run for it. All we had to do was get to the ship safely. But of course, the World Government’s attention quickly shifted to our leader when they realized who we are. I’m not just another big shot name in the pirate game, I’m the chief of staff of the Revolutionary Army and a childhood friend to Luffy and Ace. A sworn brother in arms to them and though a shot of sake and a promise doesn’t make a family, they’re the closest I’d ever found. I couldn’t let anything happen to either of them, I’d never be able to live with the guilt.

Making a run for it, I got them quickly to a getaway opportunity. A yellow submarine and a doctor waiting to give his all to save them. The smell of antiseptic on the man was a comforting change compared to blood and gun powder as the battle raged on. But none of that mattered, Ace and Luffy were safe and getting any injury they had treated. And that’s when I got caught.

I knew it was over, they weren’t going to stop until they had at least one of us. Trusting the man in the yellow submarine to do his best to treat them, I handed Ace and Luffy over, turning to face my fate as I heard my name cried out painfully and rapid gunfire ripped through me.

My eyes opened, same dream as always. But it still wasn’t a nightmare. This…life without Ace, this was my true nightmare. I’d been so lost in fantasy that I hadn’t noticed I was crying, but I remembered Koala’s question.

I knew what I was going to say would hurt her. I knew I was being cold and selfish but I couldn’t hold the venom in my voice back any longer. Swallowing my pride and my tears I answered Koala before proceeding to hang up on her as always. Let her get pissed, she didn’t know what was going through my head every single night. And she never would.

"If you had been there, do you really think anything would have changed?”

Short sentences between us were common anymore, with my temper growing every day, I cut the conversation once again. If she really wanted to talk this out, Koala would know I needed time to cool off first. But at least I gave her an answer this time, though I doubt it’s the one that she wanted.

“Yeah. You’d be talking to Ace right now, not me~”


End file.
